


Cephalovania: Lovers of the Moonlight

by Flootin



Series: Inkopolis Public Library Prompts [1]
Category: Splatoon, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Agent 3 is a Belmont, Agent 4 is now Dracula, Castlevania AU, F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: The Belmonts have fought Dracula for countless centuries, but now Kelly Belmont, the first Inkling member of the clan, seeks to change that fate.





	Cephalovania: Lovers of the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, thus was a writing prompt thing for a Discord server known as the Inkopolis Public Library. It's a great community filled with fanfic writers for Splatoon, and we all love and support each other. If you want to check it out for yourself, DM @nastymajesty on Twitter, ask them for an invite, and they'll get to you as soon as they can.  
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this little thing I cooked up!

 The Belmont clan has been fighting Dracula and the creatures of the night for centuries, maybe even millenia. However, the first ever Inkling member of the clan, Kelly Belmont, has different plans for the new Dark Lady. She had set out to the castle, but it wasn’t for the destined fight. She stands near the castle entrance with nothing but her hair, the “Vampire Lover.” It was named after the traditional “Vampire Killer,” but it didn’t truly possess much magical properties. The doors to the castle mysteriously open by themselves, and Kelly looks at a supposed photo of the new Dracula, before running into the castle.

* * *

 

 A few hours later, Kelly makes it into the clock tower, which immediately seems to be full of gears and foes. Kelly immediately starts jumping from gear to gear, triggering a mob of Medusa Heads to start chasing her. This causes her to pick up the pace, whipping the flying heads into shape with her hair whip. Eventually, the heads distract her so much that she ends up bumping into a Harpie, getting knocked back from the damage. She disposes of the threat before continuing to climb the tower.   
  
 At the top of the tower, Kelly breaks one of the candlesticks, nabbing herself some Holy Water. After taking a few steps forward, the walls close behind her as a cloaked figure appears before her. Kelly prepares her whip as the figure, known as Death, turns its head towards her, summoning a gigantic scythe and slashing it at her. Kelly manages to dodge the slashes, getting a couple whip attacks in before sliding to the other side of Death. By the time Death turns around, Kelly’s chucking bottle after bottle of Holy Water at him, stunning him in place. He doesn’t get much of a chance to attack again, as Kelly finishes him off with another whip attack, causing the scythed demon to suffer a fiery, explosive defeat. Kelly grabs the orb that was left behind, resulting in the energy coursing through her entire body. After that’s all said and done, Kelly continues onwards for the fated encounter.

* * *

 

Kelly walks up the old staircase, looking forward to the upcoming scenario. She whips the candlesticks for kicks, and just finds a bunch of hearts. She then walks forwards, immediately noticing the Dark Lady herself.   
  
 “Well, well, if it isn’t a Belmont. I’m not too surprised, really,” the vampiress remarks, slowly standing up from her throne.   
  
 “Well, first off…” Kelly starts, grabbing and pulling the lady towards her with the hair whip, “The name’s Kelly. Second off, you are quite the cutie.”   
  
 “W-What is this foolish tactic you’re employing?! I-I’m Sheila, the Dark Lady, Dracula... We’re supposed to fight, not flirt!” the lady exclaims, seemingly flustered already.   
  
 “It’s no tactic, since I’m not wanting to fight. Instead, I just want the most beautiful vampiress by my side!” Kelly explains with a smirk.   
  
 “You’re quite bold for a Belmont… You’re also quite strong, I’ll admit,” Sheila states in a quite seductive tone.   
  
 “In fact, that outfit makes you look like the gorgeous princess of the night that you are!” Kelly continues.   
  
 “I don’t think I’ve ever quite heard of your clan being this damn charming… It’s kinda cute, to be honest!” Sheila retorts with a smirk of her own, still wrapped in Kelly’s hair whip.   
  
 “W-Wait, y-you think I’m cute?!” Kelly asks, her suaveness seemingly shattered in an instant.   
  
 “Well, as cute as a mortal can be, of course,” the seductive vampiress remarked before planting a kiss on Kelly’s lips. This causes Kelly to return the favor, kissing Sheila with all the passion she possibly can before letting up.   
  
 “Wow… M-Maybe your kind i-isn’t half bad… Not with you, t-that is,” Sheila admits between deep breaths. Kelly just nods in agreement as the two go right back to showing their passion in the glowing moonlight. This night would be something special for sure.


End file.
